


Lorn.

by yvain



Series: Ces scènes manquantes non expliquées qui me turlupinent. [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, car j’aime les rendre mi-sé-rables, la scène entre la réunion de la table ronde et le départ de Bohort et de son frère à la tourelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Lorn, adj. : alone and unhappy, left alone and uncared for.
Relationships: Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Series: Ces scènes manquantes non expliquées qui me turlupinent. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787947
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	Lorn.

“Ah ben non, Calogrenant c’est pas possible, il est roi et en plus, il se démerde pas trop mal au combat. Non non, Calogrenant, on le garde.”

Séli dévisagea son mari d’un air agacé, raya d’un trait décidé le prénom du roi de Calédonie du parchemin et re-trempa le bout de sa plume dans l’encre noire, éclaboussant au passage un coin de la table ronde.

“Bon, et bah dans ce cas on peut oublier le cureton et le maître d’armes aussi, alors.”

Leodagan leva la tête et haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu content d’apprendre ça.

“De _quoi_ ? Et en quel honneur j’vous prie ?”

“Oh, commencez pas vous. On a besoin de Blaise pour les archives, puis vu comment c’est parti avec votre jurisconsulte à la noix, il est pas près de le laisser seul. Puis l’autre vieux là, on dit ce qu’on en veut, mais c’est aussi un des meilleurs combattants de ce foutu château.”

Elle fit la même croix sur leurs deux noms sans hésiter avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et fixer son mari avec fatigue. Il était nécessaire—enfin, ça c’est ce qu’il lui disait—de trouver au moins deux personnes à envoyer en tour de guet, question de renforcer la “””sécurité””” de Kaamelott.

Foutaises.

Elle relit la liste et les gros traits noirs la barrant de haut en bas, s’arrêtant sur les trois seuls noms encore épargnés.

“Après, il y a encore l’autre là. Henry—non, Hervé. Hervé de Rinel,” remarqua t’elle, haussant les épaules.

“Ah non, ça va pas ?! Il va nous la faire cramer la tourelle ! Non non, lui on le garde ici, ça minimisera les dégâts va. Il reste qui sinon ?” Demanda t’il, tendant un peu le cou pour voir le contenu du parchemin.

“Les frères de Gaunes,” soupira Séli, reposant la plume dans l’encrier et croisant les mains sous son menton. “Puis de toute façon, on a plus qu’eux, alors pas le choix.”

Leodagan hocha lentement la tête, le coin de sa bouche se contractant en un rictus pensif.

“Bon, bah très bien. Appelez les moi, je les veux en route demain aux aurores alors autant les tenir au courant de suite.”

“Eh oh, je suis pas votre boniche ! Vous voulez leur causer, vous bougez vos miches et vous allez les chercher vous même !” S’écria la picte, ramassant le parchemin et l’encrier d’une main, un doigt accusateur pointant son mari de l’autre. “J’ai pas que ça à foutre, moi !”

Il la regarda s’éloigner et sortir en claquant la lourde porte en bois de la salle avant de pousser un long soupir excédé, se laissant glisser mollement le long du dos de sa chaise. Il savait pertinemment que malgré tout, elle irait chercher les deux concernés d’un coup de pied au cul et qu’ils ne se pointeraient que dans très peu de temps.

En attendant, il posa son regard sur la Table Ronde, contemplant les chaises vides, les miettes de pain et les tâches noires laissées par l’encre.

Dire que personne était sensé écrire ou bouffer sur cette foutue table, il y avait un sacré laissez-aller depuis qu’Arthur était parti en randonnée à la campagne, remarqua t’il pour lui même, s’arrêtant sur le siège juste à côté de celui adjacent le sien. Il prit une grande inspiration et détourna immédiatement les yeux, déjà parce que la porte venait d’être ouverte et surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas le temps de penser à celui qui trônait à cet endroit.

“Ah, z’avez été rapides dites donc,” lâcha t’il avec une certaine légèreté, leur faisant signe de la tête de venir s’assoir en face de lui.

Les deux frères s’exécutèrent avec une certaine hésitation, le plus vieux des deux toujours mal à l’aise d’avoir à changer de sa place habituelle.

“Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix,” commença Lionel, sans faire attention au gros yeux que lui fit son frère pour lui intimer d’arrêter de parler. “Je suis presque sûr qu’elle nous aurait traîné ici avec un gourdin au derrière, si nous avions hési—“

“Pourquoi nous avoir fait quérir ?” Coupa immédiatement Bohort, regardant Leodagan d’un air légèrement apeuré, sans comprendre.

Il n’était pas intimidé par le roi de Carmelide, grand dieu non, mais il était plutôt anxieux de ce qu’il comptait apprendre. Être convoqué d’urgence par Dame Séli à une heure aussi tardive ne présage jamais rien de bon.

“Quel est le pro—“

“Bon, je vais faire vite parce que j’ai pas que ça à foutre. Je vous veux tout les deux, demain, dès que le soleil se lève, en chemin vers la tourelle de guet située exactement—“

Leodagan fit glisser la carte qui était aplatie à côté de lui vers eux et pointa une croix pas très éloignée d’une masse noire qui représentait une forêt.

“—Ici. C’est plutôt très éloigné du château alors vous avez intérêt à vous bouger si vous voulez y arriver avant demain soir.”

“Attendez, qu’est-ce que—“

“Avec vous, vous prenez une arbalète et un arc. Des armes pour atteindre une cible à distance, en somme, mais moi je ne passerai pas à côté des poignards ou épées. On en a jamais assez,” continua le roi de Carmelide, sans prêter attention à Bohort. “Vous tirez sans sommation sur tout ce que vous voyez bouger sur les sentiers—ou hors sentiers tiens, et c’est marre. Vous avez compris ?”

Lionel n’avait absolument pas compris.

“Mais—pourquoi nous ?! Ne pouvez vous pas envoyer quelqu’un d’autre avec mon frère ? Cela ne fait pas même trois semaines que je suis arrivé à Kaamelott !” Protesta t’il, ses yeux bleus écarquillés d’indignation, se relevant d’un coup. “Vraiment, je ne comprends pas—“

“Vous y allez et c’est comme ça. Vous savez, à force de trop solliciter ma patience, z’aller finir par agacer,” le rembarra l’autre, leur jetant le bout de corde qui servait à garder la carte enroulée. “Vous êtes envoyé en mission là bas pour la surveillance. Je rendrai ses yeux à Kaamelott, et vous serez exactement ça. Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.”

“C’est odieux, absolument honteux !” Protesta Lionel, se levant malgré tout et sortant de la pièce a grandes enjambées, comme si cela allait mieux témoigner de sa scandalisation.

Leodagan leva les yeux vers Bohort qui lui n’avait pas bougé, se contenant de le fixer sans un mot, une certaine amertume cachée derrière ses prunelles foncées.

“Quoi ? Vous voulez ma tronche en portrait ?” Demanda t’il sans réelle animosité dans la voix et en penchant la tête sur le côté comme l’avait fait sa femme un peu plus tôt.

“Pourquoi nous envoyer nous dans cette tourelle ?” Questionna le plus jeune d’une voix lasse, regardant autour de lui. “Personne d’autre à la Table Ronde n’aurait-il pu s’en charger ?”

“Bah, c’est à dire qu’après avoir fait la liste, on s’est rendu compte qu’on avait besoin du reste, oui,” expliqua le plus vieux d’un ton désintéressé, suivant son regard.

“Et pas de nous. Nous sommes disposables, inutiles, c’est cela ?”

Leodagan le toisa pendant quelques secondes, son regard ne trahissant aucune émotion.

“ _Voilà._ C’est exactement ça.”

Bohort laissa échapper un rire étranglé, baissant la tête et la secouant sans comprendre.

“À quoi...à quoi tu joues, Leodagan ? C’est le pouvoir qui t’es monté à la tête ? C’est ça ? Pourquoi—“

“Alors déjà, vous allez vous calmer tout de suite sur le tutoiement. On est pas à Rome ici. Et ensuite, c’est ‘Seigneur’ Leodagan. On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble.” Répliqua l’autre, fronçant les sourcils. Il espérait que Bohort décarre et vite, il n’avait ni l’envie ni la force de se fritter avec lui. Pas maintenant et pas quand que se soit.

“Pas gardé les cochons ?!” S’écria le concerné, les yeux brillants de colère, humectant ses lèvres avec rage. “Oh, excusez moi Seigneur Leodagan, c’est vrai que partager mon lit avec vous pratiquement chaque soir comptait pour du beurre, quelle erreur de l’avoir oublié !”

“Ça fait trois bonnes semaines que c’est plus le cas,” dit simplement Leodagan, monotone. “Et ça va arrêter d’être le cas définitivement, d’ailleurs. C’était une erreur, c’est tout.” Finit il, sans le regarder.

Il n’avait pas envie que ça se passe comme ça, maintenant, vraiment pas. Mais si l’autre ne se décidait pas à foutre le camp, c’était la seule option qui lui restait.

“Une—comment ça une erreur...?” Murmura Bohort, le ton adouci, la lueur dans son regard devenue plus incertaine. “Vous n’êtes pas sérieux, n’allez pas me dire que tout ça c’est—“

“Ce que ‘ça’ était, c’est du passé. Ça n’a jamais vraiment existé. Pas à mes yeux. Ça aurait jamais dû arriver en premier lieu, c’est tout.”

“Leodagan—“

“ _Seigneur_ Leodagan,” corrigea automatiquement l’autre, faisant machinalement tourner une de ses bagues autour de son doigt.

“Pourquoi tu—vous—pourquoi faites vous cela...? S’il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que ce n’a jamais compté, vous savez que c’est faux ! Ce n’est pas ce que vous disiez, vous aviez juré que c’était sincère, vous m’aviez juré...”

Bohort inspira avec force, serrant les dents pour retenir ses larmes, les mains serrées et ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair. Leodagan était en train de reconstruire les murs qui le protégeait, qui le protégeaient mais l’enfermaient tout autant, ces murs qu’il lui avait appris à abaisser quand il était avec lui.

C’était si injuste.

“S’il vous plait...j’irai dans cette tourelle, peu m’importe ! Dites moi juste—-“

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit douloureusement.

“Dites moi juste que vous m’aimez vraiment. Dites moi juste—la vérité.”

Leodagan lui rendît enfin son regard, froid et sans émotions. Sans lueur. Sans rien du tout. Même alors qu’ils n’étaient pas encore ne serait-ce qu’amis Bohort n’avait jamais vu celui-ci avec un tel regard. Il comprit qu’il avait perdu la bataille et sentit la brûlure dans sa paume alors qu’il se préparait à encaisser ce que l’autre allait lui dire.

“Vous aimer ?”

Leodagan se permit un rire cruel, sans joie, essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible.

“Allez, foutez le camp,” soupira t’il, fatigué.  
“Je vous ai jamais aimé, Bohort. Vous étiez juste un passe temps, vous l’aviez pas compris, ça ? Bah je vous le dis, comme ça vous êtes fixé. Je sais pas trop quels genre de bouquin de femmelettes vous lisez pour y avoir cru, mais va falloir arrêter le tir. C’est ça la vérité. Vous êtes inutile et remplaçable et vous ne méritez même pas votre place autour de cette table. C’est ça la vérité, que vous êtes une pathétique excuse de chevalier.”

Bohort le dévisagea, les yeux soudainement très secs. Il hocha la tête sans un mot, pinçant les lèvres et sortit à son tour, toujours aussi silencieusement.

Leodagan le regarda s’éloigner et lorsque la porte se referma enfin, il laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, expirant avec un léger tremblement.

C’était mieux comme ça. Évidemment que c’était mieux comme ça.

Il était mieux seul.


End file.
